Load line valves may be used by truckers to transfer fluid between containers. A companion fitting is attached to the valve, the valve is opened and fluid transfer of product is facilitated from one container to the next by means of a pump. A difficulty can arise when a user removes the companion fitting while the valve is still open, thus causing a fluid spill. Fluid spills may have detrimental effects to the environment, and should be prevented. In addition, it may be difficult to stem the fluid flow once it has started, as the fluid flow may make attempts to close the valve or reattach the companion fitting swiftly to the valve difficult.